fcufandomcom-20200223-history
The Fairview Comics: The Ultimate Guide
'''The Fairview Comics: The Ultimate Guide''' A list of people, team, item, and place in a chronological order. '''1986''' '''Issues''' * Zemo volume 1 limited series series * Zemo volume 2 ongoing series * Zemo volume 3 ongoing series * Z.E.M.O. volume 1 limited series * A-Men volume 1 ongoing series * Top Secret Special Organization volume 1 ongoing series * Copolice Departure volume 1 ongoing series * LETTA volume limited series * OEAUI volume 1 limited series * Xyzu volume 1 limited series * Zemo vs. A-Men 4-limited series * Zemo vs. LETTA 4-limited series * Zemo vs. OEAUI 4-limited series * Espio volume 1 limited series * Espio volume 2 ongoing series * Zeia volume 1 limited series * Zeia volume 2 ongoing series * Zeia volume 3 ongoing series * Xenon volume 1 limited series * Xenon volume 2 ongoing series * Strongboy volume 1 limited series * Strongboy volume 2 ongoing series * Sunny volume 1 limited series * Sunny volume 2 ongoing series * Mejas volume 1 limited series * Moletta volume 1 limited series * Starletta volume 1 limited series * Jawletta volume 1 limited series * Morphletta volume 1 limited series * Computo Umbro volume 1 limited series * Star Litz volume 1 limited series * Keist volume 1 limited series * Keist volume 1 ongoing series * Anise volume 1 limited series * Rite volume 1 limited series * Anise volume 1 ongoing series * Charite volume 1 ongoing series * Taffy volume 1 limited series * Jailbird volume 1 limited series * Death Thunderbird Lady volume 1 limited series * Black Morphy Cat and Copycat volume 1 limited series '''The Zemo History''' * New pupils at the Bismarck School * New trainers at the training session place * Zemo is formed and led by Zeia. '''A flashback of Zeia''' * The Terians * The Star Jaggers * Starfox Lady * The Space Star Station * The Starrians * The Star Nation * The North Star vs. The South Star '''Zemo versus''' * Zemo vs. The A-Men * Zemo vs. The Acotherers * Zemo vs. LETTA * Zemo vs. OEAUI * Zemo vs. Cat Pack * Zemo vs. Gan * Zemo vs. Top Secret Special Organization * Zemo vs. XYZU * Zemo vs. A-Men * Zemo vs. Copolice Departure '''The Establishments of the Agencies and Teams''' * A-Men * Copolice Departure * LETTA * OEAUI * XYZU * Xylumen * Cat Pack * Gan * Zemo '''1987''' * '''1988''' * '''1989''' * '''The end of fhe Zemo''' * The beginning of the time of '''the Offsprings of the Zemo from the Future.''' * '''The unknown, unidentified eight entrees''' of the O.E.A.U.I * '''The Next Zemo''' is formed as Litz remains to lead. * Litz goes berserking when she lost her mind completely as a new rebirth of Blitz. * Espio, Iona, and Taffy leads the youngsters (pre-Xiamen) '''1990''' * The Zemo: The Xiamen volume 1 limited series * The X.I.A.M.E.N volume 1 limited series * The Xiamen volume 1 limited series * The Xiamen volume 2 ongoing series * The Xiamen volume 3 ongoing series * '''The Xiamen '''is formed and led by Gen. * The Xiamen is resided in Xiamen, China. * The secret group called the X.I.A.M.E.N. while they are searching on a mystery mechanical heart at the mystery industry. * Xiayou and Xeno are the former pupils of Gen while Gen give them both positions of co-leadership over the Xiamen. * Windy II convinces Blitz that everything is alright when she learns how to control air by able to use a wind. * '''The Disappearances '''scare all the people of the Earth by seeing the people disappear for no apparent reason and without any explanation and knowing about this story through few survivors. * Trizen is formed by a secret gatherings of the Known Zemo. When Oman Ranki replaces a sick Brice's place, she ends up joining with two unlikely members--Copycat and Litz. They encounters a mystery, unknown phenomenon and makes an entrance to a mystery phenomenon. * A lost chi energy of Gen when the shadowy ninjas in the Yakuza trying to kill Gen before Xiayou and Xeno discover upon a deadly dossier mentioning a name in it--Eral, a deadly energy of evil forces who needs to destroys all the chi masters. * A secret girlfriend of Mister Chang is secretly working as an agent of the Ishi by gaining a new information about Eral and handing it to Xeno. * The End of the Xiamen when Gen leads * The End of the Xiamen when Xeno leads * The End of the Xiamen when Xiayou leads * The Zemo brings the Xiamen home back to USA safety * The Zemo sends the youngest members of the Zemo to the Xiamen for taking care of the Xiamen and leading them. * Espio, Taffy, and Iona are reserved leaders of the Xiamen during the brief. When Espio, Iona, and Taffy finish their mentorship awards, they finally return to the Zemo permanently. * Aluta, Cleodrina, Jolie, and Sunglades are reserved leaders of the Xiamen during the brief. When they has left their unfinished mentorship while Aluta completed it all, they remain unknown as a status of the Zemo * '''1991''' '''1992''' '''1993''' '''1994''' '''1995''' '''1996''' '''1997''' '''1998''' '''1999''' '''2000''' '''2001''' '''2002''' '''2003''' '''2004''' '''2005''' '''2006''' '''2007''' '''2008''' '''2009''' '''2010''' '''2011''' '''2012''' '''2013''' '''2014''' '''2015''' '''2016''' '''2017''' '''2018''' '''2019''' =